ProRipper
ProRipper ist ein Rapper aus dem VBT und dem VET. Er war außerdem schon oft Teil der Jury des VBT's, aber auch diverser anderer Turniere, wie des SCB's. ProRipper im VBT und VET: ProRipper machte über Rapper, wie Sido, Bushido und das Label Aggro Berlin erste Erfahrungen mit deutschem Rap und entwickelte sich selbst daraufhin zum Battlerapper. August 2010 erstellte er einen RBA Account, battlete bis August 2011 4 Mal (2 Siege, 1 Unentschieden, 1 Niederlage) und belegt mit 532 Punkten momentan den 127. Platz der Advanced Liga. ProRipper nahm erstmals beim VBT 2010 teil, musste sich dort aber bereits in Vorrunde 2 dem späteren 8tel-Finalisten KSD_Headbang Ent. geschlagen geben. Bei seiner zweiten Teilnahme im Jahr 2012 konnte er sich bis ins 32stel-Finale durchkämpfen und unterlag dort Tony Tones, von der Rapcrew Underdogs. Bei seiner dritten Teilnahme im Jahr 2013 konnte er sich erneut bis ins 32stel-Finale durchkämpfen und verlor dort gegen Dieter Griffin. thumb|230px|left|ProRipper 2015 Er reichte auch eine Qualifikation für die VBT Splash!-Edition 2013 ein, wurde aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt. Zusammen mit seiner Crew "Suizidal Muzik", reichte er ein Jahr später erneut eine Qualifikation für die VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 ein. Sie wurden aber ebenfalls nicht ins Turnier gewählt. Er nahm 2014 am VET, dem VBT Ersatz Turner, teil und konnte seinen ersten Gegner Mic Freezy mit sehr großem Vorsprung besiegen. Danach besiegte er l.e.k und kam aufgrund eines Freiloses in das Halbfinale, wo er gegen Beatkid verlor. 2015 reichte er zum vierten Mal eine Qualifikation für das VBT ein. Er verlor in der Zwischenrunde durch den Uservote knapp gegen BestRap-Entertainment-Mitglied Raka87. Da der Rapper KIAS das Turnier allerdings freiwillig verlassen hatte, obwohl er die Zwischenrunde durch eine hohe Anzahl an Favoritenpunkten übersprungen hatte, war ein Platz im 64stel-Finale frei, der dem Ausgeschiedenen mit den meisten Favoritenpunkten den Wiedereinstieg ermöglichte. ProRipper stieg wieder ins Turnier ein und stand nach einem anschließenden Sieg im 32stel-Finale. Dort traf er auf den Newcomer FALK, gegen den er erneut nur durch den verlorenen Uservote aus dem Turnier ausschied. ProRipper reichte eine Qualifikation für das VBT 2016 ein, aber stieg vor der Eröffnung des Votings wegen seines Umzuges aus. Eigenschaften: ProRipper besitzt zwar eine markante Stimme, die jedoch vergleichsweise hoch und dünn ist. Zusammen mit einer aggressiven Vortragsweise wirkt dieser Stimmeinsatz leicht überdreht. Auch lispelt er, ab und zu, leicht. Er bezeichnet die Musik, die er abseits vom VBT produziert - welche allerdings dennoch ähnlich wie seine VBT Runden klingt - quasi als eigenes Subgenre. Dieses betitelt er, wie sein Label, dessen Gründer er im übrigen auch ist, als "Suizidalmusik". Hauptsächlich geht es ihm dabei darum in eine Rolle zu schlüpfen die von Horrorgeschichten, so wie psychisch krankem Verhalten erzählt und damit auf aggressive Art und Weise mit Depressionen umzugehen versucht. :"Der Grundgedanke ist eigentlich in erster Linie Mal depressiv, aber diese :Depressivität wird in Aggressivität ausgedrückt. :Weil mich das auch an der Deutschrap-Szene extrem ankotzt, dass die Leute immer :deepe Tracks schreiben für ihre Ex-Freundinnen ... oder was ihnen alles auf der :Straße passiert ist." :~ProRipper, April 2015 Sein Name, so wie der Name seines Labels werden von Gegnern hin und wieder in Battles aufgegriffen. Weit häufiger noch beziehen sich die Rapper allerdings auf sein eher "streberhaft" wirkendes Erscheinungsbild. :"Auch ein super Kommentar, den ich letztens gelesen hab: "Geh mal zum Friseur, :dann klappt es auch mit dem Rappen." Da frage ich mich halt immer, was der :Haarschnitt mit dem Rap zu tun hat?" :~ProRipper, April 2015 thumb|245px|ProRippers EP Feindbild. Battles + Ergebnisse: 'Rappers.in Track of the Month:' *Juli 2014 mit: ProRipper - Antipath 'RBA:' *Liste aller Battles 'VBT 2010:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen PsDeluXe809 (5:1 für ProRipper) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen KSD_HeadbangEnt. (3:2 für KSD_HeadbangEnt.) 'VBT 2012:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Snowdy (8:0 für ProRipper) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Drazor (6:1 für ProRipper) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen m4nko (11:2 für ProRipper) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen MC FaiT (13:5 für ProRipper) *64stel-Finale: Gegen DaN (8:5 für ProRipper) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Tony Tones (14:7 für Tony Tones) 'VBT 2013:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Nik watr (6:1 für ProRipper) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen NARzumZİSS (Sieg für ProRipper durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Merby (9:2 für ProRipper) *Zwischenrunde:'' Freilos!'' *64stel-Finale: Gegen P Trix (17:8 für ProRipper) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Dieter Griffin (25:8 für Dieter Griffin) 'VET 2014:' Pr!mar-Division: *Runde 1: Gegen Mic Freezy (73:3 für ProRipper) *Runde 2: Gegen L.e.k (38:22 für ProRipper) *Runde 3: Gegen Yellow (1:0 für ProRipper) Playoffs: *Halbfinale: Gegen Beatkid (52:33 für Beatkid) 'VBT 2015:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen LordIngo (8:2 für ProRipper) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen LiL'Mc (5:3 für ProRipper) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen 021 (19:1 für ProRipper) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen Raka87 (6:6 für Raka87 durch Uservote) :Proripper kam als Lucky Loser wieder ins Turnier *64stel-Finale: Gegen PhänomEn (10:7 für ProRipper) *32stel-Finale: Gegen FALK (9:9 für FALK durch Uservote) Links: *ProRipper's Facebookseite *ProRipper's YouTube-Kanal *ProRipper's Rappers.in Artistpage *ProRipper's RBA Profil *Website von Suizidalmusik Videos: thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Trivia: *Er war nebenbei von 2010 bis Dezember 2014 der leitende Redakteur bei rappers.in. *In den Vorrunde dreht er seine Videos immer alleine, ab dem 64stel-Finale wird er in der Regel vom Videoproduzenten Bott-X unterstützt Quellen: #Interview mit ProRipper, youtube.com, 12. April 2015, abgerufen am 30. Mai 2015 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:VBT 2010 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:VBT 2015 Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:Beatproducer